Свити Дропс/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Нулевой урок Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png Linked Hearts running S2E03.png The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Настоящие сёстры Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Загадочная лихорадка Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Twilight and Applejack worried S02E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Twilight -she is kinda awesome- S2E08.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine are terrified S2E8.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Many ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png The ponies look outside S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Секрет моего роста Derpy in well S2E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png День семьи Long line S2E12.png Пропажа Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie waves to Sweetie Drops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing -smile as wide as a mile- S02E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Pinkie Pie -does anypony have a toupee-- S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Настоять на своём Sweetie Drops doing some shopping S2E19.png Fluttershy checks the list S2E19.png Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png Iron Will and background ponies.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png Давно пора Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png Ураган Флаттершай Twilight that you! S2E22.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png |index}} en:Sweetie Drops/Gallery/Season 2 Категория:Галереи персонажей